Hakutaku
Encyclopedia Entry A race of sagacious beastmen who possess such vast knowledge that they are said to be experts on everything. They are purported to impart wisdom to humans who come seeking advice on how to deal with calamities such as natural disasters and illnesses, and depending on the country, they are treated as sacred beasts rather than monsters. They devote themselves entirely to accumulating knowledge, and they have the ability to acquire information on anything they see or touch. They are knowledgeable in a variety of fields, but especially so when it comes to monsters; they have knowledge of not only the monsters that live in the mist continent, but also monsters all over the world. If one were to ask them, they would provide information about the race as well as the most effective method of dealing with them. However, the “method of dealing with them” wouldn't be a method to exterminate monsters. The “actions effective on monsters" that one would hear from them would be behaviors that make it easier to be liked by that race. “Effective items” would be accessories imbued with the energy of a specific race used to attract that race. “Weak points” would be things that please a monster and help a man captivate her body and heart. In other words, the information they provide is a method to make certain one becomes joined in marriage to a monster of a specific race. There is no end to the number of people who know this and visit so that they can be wedded with their desired race, but there are also many who do not know and visit seeking wisdom for the sake of exterminating monsters only to effectively end up becoming the husbands of monsters. As teachers, they are of the finest caliber, and there are too many examples to name of pupils who went on to become well-known scholars or sorcerers. Their tutelage is accurate and easy to understand, but perhaps because they are monsters, the teaching method they use for men who strike their fancy will gradually become more in depth and involve physical contact so that it brings them extremely close mentally and physically. Along with the desire to teach the man they fancy about pleasure and the proper way a male ought to be, they have a habit of thirsting for knowledge and wanting to know everything about their partner. By closely interacting, they perform a detailed investigation concerning everything including his nature, qualities, preferences, fetishes, and even which erogenous zone is his weak point. After obtaining full knowledge of the man who will become their husband, they will use their own body as material to provide personal instruction on “how to deal with a monster”, explaining the pleasure of sex with a monster and all about the body of his wife to be. In the initiation they gently guide a man while striking precisely at his “weak point", and not only will he not resist, he'll even find their guidance to be relieving and delightful, and his body and heart will swear allegiance to them. By surrendering to their guidance, indulging in their body and learning about pleasure and how to treat them, he will become an obedient and exemplary student who can live up to their expectations by ejaculating a countless number of times. Not only can they obtain information from those they touch, they also have the power to impart their own knowledge and share it with the ones they touch. By using this ability, the knowledge they possess is passed down from parent to child. The tremendous knowledge they have by nature is the crystallization of ancestral wisdom continuously accumulated generation after generation. Normally they will use this ability to teach their husband their own weak point and get him to attack it. However, in the case of a husband having multiple monster wives, it is also used to share information about their husband's weak point with the other wives so they can more effectively offer love and pleasure to their husband. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time it's 「Hakutaku-san」 from the mist continent. They possess incredibly voluminous knowledge and breasts. Their specialty is lewd private lessons. (straight pitch)Hakutaku |-|JP= 今回は霧の大陸から、「白澤（ハクタク）」さん。 知識とおっぱいの容量が凄く大きいです。 えっちな個人授業が得意です。 （直球） Trivia *This Monster is based upon the Bai Ze, a bovine - like creature from Chinese mythology. The Bai Ze is said to be highly intelligent.The Bai Ze Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Hakutaku.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Hakutaku.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= hakutaku_by_butter_t-d9t0ltv.jpg|Source: Butter-T "Oh my, oh my. You seem to have held in for so long. It's not good for your study. Do you want this elder sister will help you release it?" e7dhuYA.png 1457832524785.jpg|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ barbariank CeW0LtvUUAI00n7.jpg|https://twitter.com/taikorosavan/status/713174237809287168/photo/1 CbF5_ooUEAAPGSB.jpg CbGjqd5UsAUJYMX.png 1463336088597.jpg|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ barbariank 1464578362073.png Tumblr oazxywgk6v1rkn25go1 1280.jpg|Art by http://barbariank.tumblr.com/image/148070209673 barbariank Casual Hakutaku.jpeg|Casual Taku-sama by TheToxicGemstone 1482770124610.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/155245900038/a-bunch-of-cuties-for-you-guys-o barbariank Hakutaku22.jpg 1484753493948.png C35NKKNUYAAQQ8-.jpg|By https://twitter.com/toorjsugari/status/828184244669145090 7bRmrnz.png VajmKzY.jpg pL4XKx0.png D_Ko6Q2W4AEGKUw.jpg|by AltairLeVega 1524338611.punishedkom_hakutaku2.png.jpg|by PunishedKom Hakutaku_High_Resolution_SFW.jpg|by Butter-t open up.jpg homework.png EPzNoxTX0AESzer.jpg|by Barbariank References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Beastman Type Category:Minotaur Family Category:Mist Continent Category:Calm